


Deserved Happiness

by dawnfells



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friendship, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slow Dancing, Steve ships natsharon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnfells/pseuds/dawnfells
Summary: “…we are going to pick the liquor for the wedding?”Natasha gave him a judging look and said, “Sometimes I really don’t understand you.”“It’s okay, I don’t understand you most of the time.”





	Deserved Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same AU as my previous fill, though you don't need to read it. There are only three informations needed: 1). Steve and Sam lived next to Peter Parker, 2). Steve was injured. 3). Sam had proposed to Steve.
> 
> The samsteve and natsharon were just talked about though they are the plot driving forces. I am still wondering if I should take the tags off or not.

Steve was ridiculously bored.

He had promised Sam that he would rest well and not do anything dangerous until his body was fully recovered, but it was so boring doing nothing in the apartment. He had nothing to do other than watching movies, reading books, or browsing the internet. He was not to be so idle like this and he found himself craving for some actions. It didn’t help that he barely had anyone to talk to. Sam was working and had a lot of things to do in his new work and while he hung out with Peter a lot, he was in school at this hour.

Steve felt like he was saved from death by boredom when he heard his apartment’s bells ringing. He stood up from where he was seated quickly and limped to the door, opening it without even checking who was knocking, just excited to have someone to talk to.

“Hello, I heard you replaced me with another spider.”

Steve smiled upon seeing Natasha—it had been some time since the last time he saw her. He missed her and didn’t hesitate to give her a tight hug before letting her go and chided, “Well, if you come over more often, maybe I don’t have to replace you.”

Natasha just smiled and entered the apartment without his permission, like she owned the place. Steve didn’t mind because that was just Natasha. When they were in the living room, she smiled upon seeing the pictures Steve had put up there, touching one that had him, her, and Sam in one photo. Steve always thought that it felt great to see her not hesitating to show her emotions around him. It was a privilege.

She put down the frame and said, “Nice apartment, Rogers,”

“You have been here,” Steve pointed out. Though back then the apartment was still in its very basic set up with no personal touch and Steve barely aware of her presence since he slept for most of the day. “I miss you.”

“I know,” Natasha acknowledged. She gave him a once-over, her expression twisted as if she didn’t like what she was seeing, and then ordered, “Change into something that is not a pajama—”

“This is not a pajama,” Steve argued. He was wearing a crumpled t-shirt and short.

“—we are going out.”

Oh. Steve was excited, now. He hadn’t gone out for so long. He had explored his apartment area, of course, but going farther—he hasn’t. He couldn’t. He could, maybe, but he was afraid. Of what, he didn’t know, but he found himself unable to go out without feeling an intense need to have someone with him after everything. He realized that he was still a little messy, but he was happier, at least.

“Where?” Steve asked, feeling curious. Natasha gave him a look that meant he shouldn’t ask, so he raised his hands up and said, “Okay, okay.”

He changed quickly since Natasha didn’t say anything about a dress code, he dressed casually. When he went back to the living room, Natasha was sitting down the sofa, emptying one bottle of shakes Steve kept in the refrigerator. Upon seeing him, she stood up and went out, expecting Steve to just follow her.

Steve followed her.

They went into Natasha’s car—a new car, Steve noted, but the same model she had used in the past before they became fugitives—and Natasha drove away. They spent the ride mostly in a comfortable silence. There were a lot of differences between the two spiders Steve knew, but one of the glaring ones was that Peter talked a lot—sometimes so much Steve felt overwhelmed, while Natasha mostly kept to herself. Steve was almost the same way and they knew each other so well, it was comfortable.

“So, have you asked Sharon out, yet?” Steve wondered when he suddenly remembered that he wanted to ask her that when they meet. It earned him a glare that unfazed him, “Don’t glare at me.”

“No,” she answered with a suffering sigh. Steve felt disappointed. He had hoped that Natasha would act on her feelings once everything settled. He was rooting for them because he wanted both of them to be happy, like he and Sam. They worked a lot with Sharon when they were on the run and Natasha was the one who talked and met Sharon the most, Steve didn't expect it to blossom into something, but he was glad it did.

“Why? You know she likes you, too,” Steve said, wondering what made Natasha hesitated. He had several guesses, but he didn’t think it was fear of being rejected. Sharon was obvious in her interest and Steve couldn't stand the way she looked at Natasha like she was expecting something like a confession. He asked Sharon why she didn't confess first, but she said that she thought she should wait until Natasha was ready about it.

“It's not about me today,” Natasha said, not even hiding the fact that she was changing the topic.

“Why?”

“Because I want to talk about you and Sam,” she said, “I am going to be your best man, right?”

“I think you are going to have to fight Bucky for that,” Steve chuckled. He didn’t think that she would like to be his best man—woman?—though perhaps he should have guessed.

“Fine, I am just going to be Sam’s, then,” Natasha declared. Steve thought about it—Sam hadn’t said anything about who he would like as a best man. But then again, they hadn’t even discussed a date or anything, really. They were not in a hurry since they were already living together anyway. He wondered if it was good practice to tell everyone they were getting married when they hadn’t had a detailed plan about it.

“You know, we haven’t even picked a date or prepare anything.”

Natasha grinned, “We are going to prepare one thing today.”

***

“…we are going to pick the liquor for the wedding?”

Natasha gave him a judging look and said, “Sometimes I really don’t understand you.”

Well, what was he supposed to assume when Natasha brought him to a pub in the middle of the day? She said they were going to prepare one thing for the wedding, but she didn’t disclose what. As far as he knew, there was no wedding thing could be prepared in a pub.

“It’s okay, I don’t understand you most of the time,” Steve said, which was a little true. They sat down on one of the tables and Steve asked, “So, what are we doing here?”

“For now, drinking.”

Steve wondered if Natasha had had lunch or not. That should be a priority if she hadn’t.

“It’s 2PM.”

“So? There is no time rule for drinking.”

“You sound like Stark,” Steve couldn’t help but say, making Natasha felt offended, though he just shrugged, “No offense.”

She ordered a bottle of beer for both of them, seemingly not planning to drink much that afternoon. Steve didn’t even know if he could stomach a beer now, but he figured he should just try.

“You know, if you need help to prepare for the wedding, I am available, now,” Natasha told him casually. Steve didn’t even know that she hadn’t been available.

“Thank you,” Steve said, unsure what to say because he hadn’t planned anything, so he hadn’t needed help for anything, too. He would take her offer though, later. She probably knew the best-undisclosed place for a quiet wedding, maybe even had a knowledge on how to be an event organizer. He had a habit to assume that Natasha knew and could do everything—he was proven right, most of the time. It was a little scary sometimes.

“I can’t believe one of you finally proposed,” Natasha said, pouring the beer to her glass and then drinking it. Steve just played with the rim of his glass.

“We have only been dating for three years.”

Less, if he discounted the time when half of the world was away. He had always imagined himself getting married to someone only after like 5 years of dating. So, this felt a little quick for him. He really wanted to get married to Sam, he just wondered if he was prepared or not.

“You have been acting married for more,” Natasha said, “It’s sickening.”

“You were with us for most of the time,” Steve pointed out.

“That’s why it’s even more sickening for me.”

“You won’t be third-wheeling if you ask Sharon out and take her to hang out with us,” Steve pointed out, taking the chance to mention Sharon again. He would love to have a double date with them. It would be great.

“Stop there, don’t continue,” Natasha chided. Steve just grinned. He wanted to continue teasing her about Sharon, but suddenly he wanted to say something else.

“I am not so sure about this. Marriage. I feel like I am going to drag him down,” He said. He just needed to say that out loud to someone, but Steve knew that Sam wouldn’t hear any of that. And he loved him for that. But sometimes, there were some things Steve just need to say out loud, so he said it to people who wouldn’t be burdened when they heard it.

“He gonna kick you in the ass if he heard that.”

Steve grinned again, “He does a lot of things to my ass.”

Unfortunately, Natasha was too used to him to be fazed by some things he said.

“I don’t need to know that,” She flatly said, before continuing seriously, “You two deserve each other, I don’t want to see either of you miserable because one hesitates.”

Steve looked at her, feeling soft, and said, “You deserve happiness, too.”

She really did deserve a happiness, the problem was that most of the time she didn’t think she deserved it. He was glad when she pursued Banner because that meant she tried to get her happiness. It was unfortunate that it didn’t work so well and that set Natasha back a little. He thought that one of the reasons she hadn’t ask Sharon out was because she still thought she didn’t deserve happiness. Steve really wanted her to be happy. For him, she had wiped the red in her ledger enough.

Natasha’s face twitched at that, but she didn’t respond. They were interrupted by someone talking to the mic in the stage set up on the bar.

“Hello, everyone, I am going to be your singer for this lovely afternoon,”

Steve turned his head and saw that a girl with a guitar there, ready to sing. The pub only had several people there so Steve felt a little bad that she was singing to a very small crowd. When she finally started to sing a song Steve couldn’t recognize, Steve felt even worse but happy to hear it. The girl had a really nice voice, sweet but very strong. Her voice commanded his attention and suddenly it was one of his favorite voices in the world. Steve wanted her to sing at his wedding, maybe. He should try to get her identity, later.

He would love to focus on her singing, but Natasha, who stood up without his notice, took his hand and forced him to stand up, “Let’s dance.”

“What? No one else is dancing,” Steve said, looking at the people who were in the pub. Most of them were not paying attention anyway, but he was felt uncomfortable to be dancing on his own.

“Good, we have all the space for ourselves then,” Natasha said, pulling him to the front of the small stage. She got them into position while Steve was still struggling to control himself.

“Are you—are you preparing me for the wedding dance?” Steve said, “I am good at dancing.”

“Hu-uh.”

Well, they had danced a few times together, and while Steve struggled at the first few times, he got better. Natasha said that since he was so agile when he was fighting, he should have no problem with dancing. Well, it took some time for him to get used to dancing. It had been a long time since he danced, but he thought he could gain his agility back.

Steve finally gave up and let Natasha led him through the movements. Slowly he felt his body started to ache the longer they danced and he started to feel stiff in his joints, making his movements awkward. Okay, Natasha might have a point in making him prepare for a dance. He still had the same body as his body after the serum, but the pains he felt in his body made him felt like he was back in his pre-serum body. He wondered why it took his body a long time to recover—the serum should make it quicker.

There were times when he wondered if the serum had failed now, which he honestly wouldn’t mind. It would make his life more…normal. And the chance of him outliving everyone he knew again would be slim, because that was the scariest effect of the serum. He didn’t want to lose everyone again, he had enough of it.

“Aw,” Natasha quietly complained when Steve accidentally knocked her legs when he moved while his mind was somewhere else.

“Sorry!”

“You were drifting off, Rogers,” Natasha said, gripping him hard as a punishment, “You can’t step on your husband’s toes on your wedding.”

“Sorry, I just have something on my mind,” Steve grimaced.

“You always have something on your mind,” Natasha pointed out—which was true. Steve rarely managed to get things off his head. Natasha suggested, “Imagine me as Sam and focus.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, “Are you imagining me as Sharon?”

“Yes, you look like twins,” Natasha said while rolling her eyes. He pouted because that was not true at all.

He didn’t imagine Natasha as Sam, but he managed to focus. The singer’s voice lulled him and he was slowly getting used to dancing again. The only problem was that he was getting tired—Natasha must notice because their moves got slower. Steve persevered though, he needed to start building his endurance again. They danced in silence until the end of the song, when he said, “Seriously, you should ask Sharon out soon before she beats you to it, I am betting with Sam that you will ask first.”

Natasha stepping on his good foot after that was totally on purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where to end it, I have had this idea for a long time but never got around to writing it, but it happened to fit one of my prompts :p


End file.
